Rise of The Legend
by ImperialBattleMantle
Summary: Countless years have passed since I have disbanded Bravo Team and I have become a Member of an elite Squad, made up of one Veteran Assault Marine Squad, a Veteran Devastator Marine Squad, a Tactical Squad and me the Force Commander of the squad. The name of the assault marine sergeant is Thaddeus, the Devastator Marine Sergeant is Avitus, and the Tactical Squads Sergeant is my good


The Rise of the Legend

Prologue

Countless years have passed since I have disbanded Bravo Team and I have become a Member of an elite Squad, made up of one Veteran Assault Marine Squad, a Veteran Devastator Marine Squad, a Tactical Squad and me the Force Commander of the squad. The name of the assault marine sergeant is Thaddeus, the Devastator Marine Sergeant is Avitus, and the Tactical Squads Sergeant is my good friend Tarkus. But with several years of training I knew more about the Orks and the Legions of Chaos, but with a slight chance a librarian came and told me that there are two universes and there is a rip in the veil between the two universes.

Chapter 1

Return of the Team

After I was told about the rip in the veil between the two universes, I remembered something, my past, as a pawn of Chaos, and my past Space Marine Training, which lead me to the holy planet of Terra (Earth), then I remembered about my space marine power armour that I made for myself and the power armour I had made for my team. I must get the team back together for the fight if the veil splits and the evil me comes through, and takes over this universe, as the Kaurava system is still intact as I destroyed the Chaos Lord and his Pitiful excuse of a base. I ordered for a Squad of Grey Knights to accompany me on my personal Firehawk to Terra (Earth) to Rally my old team. When we got to the planet's surface I saw three space marines dug in and firing on cultists (My Cultists as I still have command over my Chaos Army, The Fallen Bravo Team) and training with them to make the 3 space marines stronger, and when I saw their armour, I saw the same colours as on my armour (I am now wearing my Indestructible Armour, the one that I built) so I looked closer to see that my symbol was on the armour, so I thought that they might be fake, but I turned out that the armour wasn't fake. They were in fact my old team, training and waiting for the day I returned, but I saw no Canoness (Well not until I got closer). As I got closer I got stunned so I couldn't see much, and I saw a shadow of a human run towards me and attack me so I defended myself and when I got my full sight back, I saw it was Kylie, The Canoness, she Stunned me thinking that I was One of the other Space marines, but when she realised that it was me, she said that she was sorry and called the Space marines and Cultists to her, and the Cultists Keeled down (as they see me as the Chaos Force Commander that I was) and the Space marines stood there and pointed their weapons at me and I said, "I missed you guys so much," and they lowered their weapons and two of them took their helmets off, and each one called out one after the other their callsigns, first it was Assault Marine sergeant Murray Campbell, then Space marine sergeant Natasha Scott, but the last space marine stood there and said nothing and still had their helmet on. So I asked the space marine to take their helmet off and state their callsign, and she did (this space marine was female just like Natasha) and to me it was quite a surprise, it was the Eldar Farseer Tamsin, and she was in space marine armour and the armour look perfectly made, and I asked her, "Who made you this armour," then a Techmarine came up from behind me and said, "I did Commander, Techmarine Martellus at your service," I turned around and saw the Techmarine stood there with more space marines wearing my armour (but without my Force Commander add-ons) and they all look perfectly made just like Tamsin's, and Martellus told me that he replicated mine and Kylies armour and made Bravo team Ready than ever.

Chapter 2

Creation of the New Suits

I sent Bravo Team to Train for what is to come if the veil splits and I told my original team about the second universe and that if they see the younger version of themselves they are to bring them to Terra and protect them at my Monastery Stronghold situated in Kilmarnock so that they can be told that we are the older versions of them. I took Martellus to the Aurelia sub-sector, to the planet Meridian, to Angel Forge to make new suits for the new Bravo Team Army, and we made the suits stronger and lighter, so that they were the strongest and lightest armour that the known universe has ever seen. But with a large army I need to take over an Ork infested world so that I can turn it into my Chapters Homeworld, so I ordered Bravo Team to attack the Ork tribes on Calderis so that I can setup my own Stronghold near the Angel Forge on Meridian, as the suits where made I took them to Calderis and I made my suit and I made it so that it is still the strongest in my Army. I called all of my Bravo team to my position on Calderis to give them their new suits, and with a newer colour scheme, instead of dark blue and black, it is Midnight Blue and Black. After 3 days of fighting we cleared the Orks off this planet and setup my Stronghold and I made several new discoveries in that I have found traces of the taint of Chaos on Calderis and I must pursue this Chaos Taint.

Chapter 3

New Era

Within a few days of fighting the Orks gave up and surrendered, and without hesitation I sent them to another distant world, and setup my Chapters Homeworld with a brand new Monastery Stronghold and I have been able to requisition two Predator Tanks to help protect this Stronghold so that we have enough time to setup our defences to defend against the Taints of Chaos, but for now in this small peace time, I am going to catch up with my old team. The first one I talked to was Capt. Preston, and then Natasha and lastly I talked to Murray and he told me that he has talked to a Blood Ravens Librarian, and he was told that the veil of the universes are about to split, making the other universe pour through the tear.

Chapter 4

The Blood God

While in the Universe of Book 1 my Chaos Self is preparing for Daemonhood to turn himself into the Daemon Prince and for you need to provide a certain amount of sacrifices to the Chaos Blood God. "Are you ready my Lord," said a Chaos Sorcerer called Sindri Myr, (who served under Lord Bale before he was killed by the Force Commander Gabriel Angelos) "Yes Sindri, bring forth the offerings to the Blood God," I said, as I prepared for my rise into Daemonhood and become the Daemon Prince and bring the Death of Firaeveus Carron (this is what should have been where the Diary Entry from my Chaos self should have ended) and then take over the Aurelia Sub-Sector and destroy the Blood Ravens for good. "Where are those Offerings to the Blood God?" I shouted with a mighty roar and demoralised the Space marines under Force Commander Boreale and they were two Planetary Systems away.

Chapter 5

Preparation into Daemonhood

The time has come my Brothers, the Time for me to rise up and vanquish Firaeveus Carron and take control of all of the Chaos Legions, with this ritual, I, shall become the Daemon Prince and Bring Death to all who Stands Before us. Our armies to Chaos will be magnificent, but we need Sindri Myr to start the Ritual of the Daemon Prince, Sindri Myr comes bring forth the sacrifices to the Blood God. And just at that moment I spotted a Scout Space marine Squad over seeing this ritual so I ordered three squads of Cultists to enable Infiltration and surround the Scout Space marine Squad, Surprise them and capture them, and bring them to the Sacrifice Altar. When they got here I demanded that they tell me where their base is and just when they were about to tell me through fear, a large flash of light appeared in the sky and I saw Space Marines running here to ask for my help. The Loyal pigs are here to ask for help from us strong Chaos Space Marines. I told the Space Marines that I am about to transform into the Daemon Prince and when the transformation is complete we can eliminate the Tau and the Necrons before we go towards that large rip.

Chapter 6

Two Universes

Back in Book 2 Universe I have setup defences as the rip between universes has split just as the Chapter Librarian had said it would, but no sign of the Chaotic me form the other universe, then I saw my ship called the Retribution, has just came out of the Warp and has relayed news to me that Chaos Ships and the old Blood Ravens Chapter ships coming through the Space Time rip between the two universes and I got an incoming transmission form one of the Chaos ships Saying, "Your Universe shall fall under my Chaotic wrath," and as I heard that voice I remembered that it was my voice during my Chaos reign. So I called Him towards Kronus.

Chapter 7

The Clash

On Kronus I waited for the Chaos Force Commander to arrive so I ordered my ships not to open fire on the Chaos ships so I said to the Chaos Force Commander that my ships will escort him to Kronus as my universe still has Tau ships orbiting Kronus so they won't open fire on my ships without declaring war (as the last time I fought the Tau I Destroyed almost all of their army). As the Chaos Force Commander arrived he had Khrone Berserkers at his side and he said that if my troops intervene they will kill them all, so I said that our Troops can rest at the Space marine and Chaos Space marine Cantina I setup for my Space marines and my Heretical marines, so they all ran to the Cantina and had a party. While me and the Chaotic me stood there and stared at them as they left, and we both said, "What now?" and we both agreed to fight where they can see us so as we got into position, we got our weapons and I wield the almighty Daemon Hammer that I used to kill Firaeveus Carron, and he asked me how I killed Firaeveus Carron, and I replied with I used my Space marine army and my Chaos army with the reinforcements of the Fallen Eldar, who I asked to set up a Webway Assembly and keep an eye on both of our armies and I got told that they are all drunk, and both me and Chaos Force Commander Titus Burst out in laughter, and got back to preparing for the fight, but I turned to the Eldar Farseer and told her to gather all of our troops to watch us fight and then we were all set. 2 hours before the fight I got told that a Tau ship is approaching and has told my fleet that there was Chaos ships mixed into my fleet and I said that they were my ships and that my fleet is made up of Space marine and Chaos ships. Now for the fight we drew our weapons and I shouted out a Mighty Battle Cry which inspired my troops and the Chaos Force Commander doesn't have a Battle Cry so he just ran and attacked me so I blocked all of his attacks and brought him to his knees, but just as I was about to finish him a Chaos Sorcerer came and knock me back and it turns out to be this Universes Sindri Myr and he teleported the old Chaos Force Commander Titus back to the old Chaos fleet. So the Khrone Berserkers that came to the Planet had turned on my troops but Failed Miserably but one squad stopped and came and Keeled down before me and surrendered as their Chaos Lord had abandoned them and the other Khrone Berserker squad stopped fighting and came and keeled down next to the other squad and I told them that they will redeem themselves if they help me take down the old Chaos Force Commander Titus and stop this pointless war.

Chapter 8

Universe vs Universe

The two Universes are now preparing for an all-out war, but we need to Find our past selves and rally them to our cause before we wipe each other out and annihilate both universes. And within 2 months we have fixed locations on the past us, (all excludes me as I have already Fought past me) and if we end up fighting our past selves we need to clear their mind of the Warp that I had Casted on their minds so that they would fight with me and destroy the Traitor Blood Ravens. But when I saw twenty drop pods land showing my colours and my men stormed out in their brand new armour and my old strike force came down in their own Blood Ravens Drop Pod with Captain Gabriel Angelos, and Avitus, Cyrus, Thaddeus, Tarkus and Davin Thule. They have seen more combat than me; Thaddeus was a ganger from Meridian and held back hundreds all by himself, so he was recruited by Captain Gabriel Angelos to join the Blood Ravens and he Became an Assault Marine and he served under me during the war against the Tyranid Invasion; Cyrus the head Recruiter for the Blood Ravens Scout Marines; Tarkus and Avitus both Fought the Necrons on Kronus during the Dark Crusade and defeated them; Captain Gabriel Angelos, he fought on the Planet of Tartarus and fought the Ork invasion, the Eldar Craftworld and the Tainted Chaos Lord and killed the Daemon Prince, and smashing the Maledictum in the Process, (This Artefact is what the Forces of Chaos wanted and releasing the daemon dammed all who was on Tartarus) releasing the Greater Chaos Daemon captured inside of it by the Eldar Craftworld, and finally Davian Thule, Wasn't always a Dreadnought he was Originally a Force Commander who was poisoned by a Tyranid Tyrant Warrior, so he was held in Cryo-stasis until he had a cure for the poison.

Chapter 9

Rallying Past us

We now have to go and recruit our past selves and rally them to our cause so that we can double our armies' size and destroy the old and past Chaos me that I thought that I would never see again, first to be collected was the Warboss Gorgutz who didn't like that we came to collect him until I said that the Gorgutz in my Universe had a bigger WAAAGH! Then the Past did, so he joined up with the present Gorgutz and he came with his WAAAGH! Of his time, then it was the Canoness known to me as Capt. Kylie Preston, who helped me defend the Temple on Kronus when the Craftworld attacked, she came with no problem at all as she saw me in my armour, and she secretly saw the fight Between me and the Chaos Force Commander Titus. And Lastly I went alone to get the last member, The Eldar Farseer of the Fallen Eldar, Tamsin, with her I know that we would have a stable access to fast reinforcements, but she didn't know me yet so see put up a fight so I called for the Fallen Eldar Farseer (Future Tamsin) from my Universe to come and flank her but trick her in joining forces with her, which will make her join forces with me so when she did, she got a vision, and saw me fighting the Chaos Force Commander, that she had fought with, and she hated him the most. With all of us rallied up we can strike at the Chaos Force Commander with full force but I don't have access to my Terminators as they are required for the defence against the Necrons on Kaurava III and then I will have access to my Terminators, but in at least 16 months.

Chapter 10

Two me, two you

Now that we have rallied up our past selves we can start planning for taking down the past Chaos me. So there is two of everyone but me, so I called for the Ultramarine Force Commander (Ben) to go and Rally his past self, but he then sent a transmission to me asking for reinforcements, as he has been ambushed by the Chaos 'Force Commanders' Chaos Space marines on the planet of Calderis at the location of the 'Glorious fight' as the past Ultramarine sergeant Ben was spotted heading to the cantina for a drink so he ran into the cantina and me and the Chaos Force Commander made an agreement that the cantina is not to be turned into a warzone. When he got to the Cantina Sergeant Ben was sat down and is having a pint of I don't know what, and he turned to the elder version of him and said let's go. So the Sergeant knew that he was to be collected by his older self as if he was told and when they both got back to my Headquarters on Kronus, the Sergeant was stopped by a Grey Knight Called Sicarius who commanded the same Grey Knights that had accompanied me to the holy planet of Terra to meet my old team and get the Team back together, they had told me that they sense a weak Chaos Taint coming from the sergeant and that we should take supreme cation when we send him into battle so I sent him into a small room with an Apothecary to check him out and he was all clear.

Chapter 11

The Great Betrayal

We have kept a close eye on the Ultramarine Sergeant just in case the Taint over comes him and he turns, so the briefing went on with a slight distinct that the Chaos army that I used to Command can attack us at any time, but we were down two members, both Ultramarine sergeant and Force Commander Ben are missing and word was spread that a Chaos Sorcerer had arrived on Kronus and had turned an entire Imperial Guard outpost into a traitor's outpost where the traitor space marines and the Heretical Imperial Guardsmen have set up base, so I think both Force Commander Ben and Sergeant Ben went out to investigate but have not made any form of contact to relay any information back to us so I think they are in trouble. So I Gathered up the New Bravo Team and the Old Bravo Team to go and find them after the briefing was done, both of the Canoness's where in charge of transport, both of the Fallen Eldar Farseers' where in charge of building up a strong Defence if by chance my HQ is attacked while we are gone, both of the Warboss Gorgutz Brought their armies to defend the base, 200 Orks vs like 1000 Chaos Space marines, Orks win due to their fast reinforcements and their Tanks, and I rallied up my whole Bravo Team Army (All 2 million of them), and Techmarine Martellus made these suits very well. As we left the base I heard gunfire coming from a nearby Imperial Guard outpost so we ran to the outpost, well I did due to my suit allowing me to run faster than the Rhino Transports and longer than a Chaos Horror Pack, and with that I was the first one on the scene to see both Ultramarine Sergeant and Force Commander Ben, brutally murdering Imperial Guardsmen, in what looked like Chaos Power add-ons to their own power armour suits and they have been turned on us by the Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr, the Heretic that had turned me during my Space Marine Training, and with this Betrayal, our defences are severely damaged due to their heresy so I engaged them in hand-to-hand Combat and knocked out the Sergeant, but the Force Commander was harder to defeat as he had the same type of armour that a Chaos Lord would Wear. After a short battle everyone else turned up in their transports and watched as I defeated the Heretical Force Commander and executed him and when the sergeant awoke he saw me kill his older self, he got up and tried to strike me but both of the canoness's stunned him and executed him and we all secured the outpost for it was time we strike back at the enemy.

Chapter12

Eldar Reinforcements

We were able to push the forces of chaos back and out of the Imperial Guards outposts, but we have done it at a great cost, with the loss of the Ultramarine Force Commander and Sergeant we have not been able to contact the ultramarines to tell them that their lead commanders have turned on bravo team and were executed for their heresy, so I called for more reinforcements, "Eldar Reinforcements," and I have Called for the Fallen Eldar Farseer (The Farseer that helped me destroy the Chaos Lord on Kaurava III) and she brought her entire Eldar Fleet and Army to my HQ and I asked if I could requisition some Dark Reaper Squads to Accompany me to scout out a Relic so that Bravo Team Can Requisition more powerful units and the Fallen Eldar can Summon The Avatar of Khaine and reign down fire and hell upon the Chaos Heretics and I can requisition the Imperial Guards Baneblade to aid my Predator Annihilator tanks and crush the Chaos Heretics under my heavy Armour Treads of the Baneblade. With these new Eldar reinforcements I have retaken most of the outposts from the Heretical Imperial Guardsmen, but the Heretics base is guarded by the Chaos Space marines themselves. The Canoness (From Book 2) had said that the Chaos Sorcerer had turned the Ultramarine Sergeant and the Ultramarine Force Commander, and if they could be turned then the rest of us could be turned.

Chapter 13

The Fallen Eldar

I just want to talk about the Fallen Eldar for a minute; they were originally a Ulthwé Strike Force that I had defeated during my Chaos reign, and they then rose up under a new Eldar Farseer, one that had fought against me and survived, but came back and fought by my side to defeat the Ulthwé Craftworld and helped me defeat the Chaos Lord, and I think that she had recovered pieces of Chaos Force Commander Titus's Journal where at the end of book one the page was torn and not all of the intel was recovered. But they are still a strong and powerful force to be reckoned with, but she still fought beside me even after I had defeated her Strike Force but saw that I had been fighting against this evil for a long time and I have been fighting the evil inside for a long time. The Fallen Eldar's colour Scheme is as follows; Pink, pink, gold, red, black, gold. But with a relic in sight I Ordered the Fallen Eldar to secure it so that I may Requisition the Avatar of Khaine, Predator Annihilators, Land Raiders, The Living Saint, The Penitent Engine, Fire Prisms and Several Elite Bravo Team Commando Squads.

Chapter 14

Taking the Fight to the Enemy

I am now preparing for a speech to the largest army to be ever commanded by a single Force Commander, this is the speech; Today is the day we take this fight towards the enemy and vanquish our enemies and destroy all heretical presence of the other Universe. Although this may be the last battle for most of you the Emperor is looking down on us this very day, as we have been granted access to all of our military assets that includes our best armies; the Chaos Legions fight and destroy your false Idol, the Ork Tribes stomp and eliminate your feral and heretic ones, the Sisters of Battle Immolate all that stand against you, My Heretical Marines protect our commanders until your last breath, Necron Lord purge the other universe and defend ours, the Imperial Guard protect our company Homeworld and the blood ravens shall be commanded by the Chapters first ever female Force Commander. With these strong armies we can prevail and we can unite our brethren from the other universe and destroy the Chaos Force Commander Titus and bring an end to this wholesome war. In the other universe my Chaos self is making a speech. Today by Chaos Brothers we take over this other universe and we can expand my army and we can spread the word of Chaos with these armies under my control; my Chaos legions; the Alpha legion, the Black legion and the World Bearers take back the Chaos worlds and destroy the False Emperor so we can other the largest sacrifice to the Blood God that has ever been recorded, and none can stop us in our damn universal conquest, with the Imperial guard to back us up, the feral Orks storm the enemy with a mass of numbers. And eliminate our enemies.

Chapter 15

Fall of the Bloodthirster

It is now time to advance, but we need to follow each army in their first battles. First is the Sisters of Battle they had a rough first battle as they had to battle the Bloodthirster and destroy the warp portal on Kronus in universe 2 and they have never been on Kronus before, so they don't know the terrain like Kaurava I during the Soulstorm. The Bloodthirster is an easy daemon to take down but not as easy as the daemon prince, and they dealt with him, but they didn't have a rough enough time than the Orks, although they did have to fight their own as the feral Orks have been turned on Gorgutz, but he was able to turn them on to his side. Next is the Imperial Guard the 1st Kronus Regiment lead by Governor-Militant Lukas Alexander they have had an awful battle as they have had to defeat what one Guardsmen said was to be an exact copy of their Army. Although they had a hard battle they pulled through like the brave soldiers they are. Next is the Ordo Malleus and Bravo Team, the Ordo Malleus was tasked to protect me and the entire Command tree (baring the Fallen Eldar) if we were to fall in battle I could be revived by Sicarius a grand and noble Grey Knight who has risen through the ranks of a Grey Knight and Risen to be the Ordo Malleus Grand Master and has the power to revive downed commanders and downed infantry and restore them back to full strength, but our mission was to destroy one of the Chaos Force Commander's Reinforcement Bases and cripple their defiler Machine Pits and stop the direct summoning of the Chaos Obliterators. And now we move on to a new member of my Bravo Team Squad, the First Female Force Commander Ulerdict Battlemantle, she was trained by the best for weapons training and I Trained her myself, now her army the Blood Bandits are a secretive Chapter and they served Under me as the Heretical Marines, and as soon as she took over as head Force Commander it was renamed the Blood Bandits (which are also descendants of the Mysterious Blood Ravens Chapter) and they have been Tasked to Secretly eliminate The Fallen Eldar as soon as their Task is Finished. I ordered for this to happen as Sicarius had told me that he has seen the Fallen Eldar Betray Their Allies and then annihilate their Allies before they can act, so I also ordered for the 252nd Kauravan Regiment to help the Blood Bandits in their Mission.

Chapter 16

Fall of Chaos Force Commander Titus

And now for the battle that is supposed to end this war as I now need to kill the Chaos Force Commander Titus by myself, I ordered for my entire army to get me to the Chaos Force Commander so that I may Deal with him myself. It was a fearsome Battle to the main Chaos base that took 3 years to get to where we are and when I saw my Chaos Self standing there and he saw me we both ordered our armies to continue the attacks and stop the enemy form attacking me and the Chaos Force Commander. We engaged in a melee fight and we both got seriously hurt the Chaos Force Commander called for a Sorcerer called Sindri Myr to heal him but Sicarius got to me first meaning I was able to knock the Sorcerer and stop the Chaos Force Commander from healing. And it came to that moment that when I was about to execute the Chaos Force Commander Titus a Khrone Berserker Knocked me back and I had to fight him, which was an easy fight and when I turned back to the Chaos Lord (at this time before I kill him he becomes a Chaos Lord) he was stood up and he drew his Chainsword and lunged towards me and I knocked him back and I then Executed Him ending this Horrorful Battle, but not ending the war. This War could rage on for a time unknown, but for once the Chaos Lord, I was is now dead and I can now focus on destroying the remains of the Chaos Lord and bestow a peaceful relation with the other universe and send back our past selves and end this war for good.

Chapter 17

Space Time Continuum

During the Battle I didn't realise that a Chaos sorcerer By the Name Sindri Myr where not present when I got to the Main Base, They had Used a captured Thunderhawk to slip past our detectors and reach safety aboard one of the Chaos Battleships that had made it into a warpstorm and he was heading to Holy Terra (Earth) to use my Time Machine to go back in time to find his past self and bring him to the future so he started a chain of events that shouldn't have happened. The Tyrinnads have risen up and attacked most of my bases across the Sub Aurelia system and have brought more Chaos Legions With them some of which should not exist or be here; Tzeentch, Nurgel, Khrone, Slaanesh. These Chaos Gods should not even be here; they spread taint around, but let's get back to Sindri Myr. He caused all of this but he was casted out, and now he is back for vengeance and I am on top of his Kill List.

Chapter 18

Fall of Force Commander Titus

I knew this day would come but what I didn't know is that several of my Heretical Marines have turned on the Bravo Team Commanders but no Commanders were defeated. But only time can tell when my time is nigh. The Ordo Malleus has sent Sicarius to protect my Monastery Stronghold on Calderis and see to that the Heretical Marines are destroyed and when that is done then they are to destroy the reminants of the Chaos Legions from the other Universe. Now it is the day of down fall and I can tell because all of the enemy bases have turned onto my base on Calderis and the stolen Thunderhawk has reappeared and I ordered for the Blood Ravens Strike force (which consists of; Tarkus, Avitus, Cyrus, Davian Thule and Captain Gabriel Angelos) to take it down and eliminate all passengers and crew, but both Sindri Myrs' weren't aboard as they have made it to the base even before the attack and Sicarius had told me that he can sense the Chaos taint nearby. During the attack I commanded my forces from my Predator Annihilator tank and I was guarded by the Imperial Guards Leman Russ Tanks and their mighty Baneblade, my Land Raiders and more Predator Annihilators but not like mine, as mine has armour like a Land Raiders and is as just as fast as a Land Speeder Tempest and has the capability to turn into an aircraft that can allow me to fight in the air and on the ground. We will see the battle of the side of Sindri Myr and the Heretical Marines (they have been turned by both Sindri Myrs'). And when they got to my base I was knocked down by the two sorcerers and the battle commenced. I Killed one of the sorcerer but my time had come and the past Sindri Myr had struck me down and just as that happened Katisma arrived and she killed the sorcerer and the space time continuum had been restored but I wasn't alive, I was killed by a past generation meaning I won't be revived.

Chapter 19

Rise of the Legend

Legends come and go, some are heard beyond the grave, some are new, some are old, but all I can say is, "The Rise of the Legend is near," and none more can be said my time is up, now it is time for the new Bravo Team to rise up and protect mankind for years to come. And now I can say this legend is come to its end and the universes fall silent. Katisma, Ulerdict Battlemantle, Gorgutz, and the Fallen Eldar Farseer Baelekeza, they are now the last of the Commanders left to fight. Bravo team has been branded as a traitor legion by the Ultramarines and now they fight their own Battle Brothers in an everlasting war.

Chapter 20

Epilogue

Now our Commanders that have fought with me until my death are now preparing their armies for a battle. First we go to Warboss Gorgutz with his speech; the day has come, slugger boyz chop 'em up, burna Boyz burn them to ashes, Rokkit Rangerz target their tankz and most of all, stomp them in to the ground. Next is the Sisters of Battles Canoness Katisma with her speech; Stand by my side sisters and immolate all who stands against us, our great Saint Anais shall guide us to victory and bring holy fire down on our enemies. Now we head to the Fallen Eldar Farseer Baelekeza had a different kind of speech; the time has come to annihilate our foes and destroy our false allies, as I have foreseen their destruction and now that their faithful Commander is now dead they shall fall beneath my wrath with this secret base we have constructed out of range of their scanners and we have a magnificent army and now we go to Battle. Finally we go to my student Ulerdict Battlemantle the first female Force Commander and she knows about the Fallen Eldar turning against them and the Fallen Eldar Farseer did not see the Blood Bandits on their scanners and have now been detected but Eldar ships are blockading the Blood Bandits planet as their homeworld is the planet of Meridian which has the legendary Angel Forge and now her speech; the Eldar have turned on us and are now Blockading our Homeworld and stopping all communications to our allies, so tonight we prepare our defences, set up our forward bases to protect our most treasured relics and the relics of my teachers chapter, let the enemy come to us we will be ready.

Diary Entry's

Ulerdict Battlemantle

September 19th 43598

Now my Teacher has been killed I must now take his place and defeat the traitor Eldar that have turned on us and now we fight every day to protect our most valuable assets and my soldiers are ready for battle.

Katisma

March 3rd 43598

We have reports of Eldar Ships Blockading my new ally and my best friends Chapter the Blood Bandits, she is under attack and she needs the help of Bravo Team.

Gorgutz

Unknown Date

I've found a feral orky base, I think i should claim it for me self

Force Commander Titus

August 1st 43597

I have known of the Hidden Eldar base that is beyond our scanners and their betrayal has been foreseen as the Eldar Craftworld Alaitoc has teamed up with me as they have shown me this betrayal before my death but I will return as an all-powerful Dreadnought.


End file.
